Food cooking ovens embodying conveyors extending therethrough for conveying food product during the cooking thereof are well known in the art. Many different types and styles of ovens are available for cooking various types of food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,383 dated July 31, 1984 discloses a small type convection oven utilized for instance in cooking pizza, sandwiches and the like, and wherein impingement duct fingers are utilized for applying gaseous heating or cooking medium to the food product disposed on a conveyor, with the duct fingers being disposed above and below the conveyor mechanism. However, such patent disclosure relates to a relatively small size oven and not to the type of oven of the present invention which relates to a relatively large oven for mass cooking of food product, and whereby the cooking medium for cooking the food product is effectively mixed with a supply of moisture preparatory to applying the cooking medium to the food product utilizing impingement type duct fingers.